


keep the spider alive

by eelisabethh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelisabethh/pseuds/eelisabethh
Summary: It's finals season, and Peter is unable to take care of himself. MJ to the rescue.





	keep the spider alive

MJ had teamed up with Ned, May, Tony, and even the legendary Pepper Potts. It was finals week, and 17-year-old Peter needed supervision at all times. Even before finals, she’d started getting tired of how Peter often forgot to take care of himself, trying to make time for school, decathlon, patrolling, her, Ned, and his family. With his metabolism, it was pretty essential that he didn’t forget to eat, and he could really do with a good night’s sleep. It was only fair that she was even more worried when finals neared.

So she created a group chat named _‘keep the spider alive’_ . It was still a bit surreal that she had _the_ Pepper Potts’ number, but she tried to be chill about it, even if she talked a bit too much whenever she was in the same room as her. Peter thought it was hilarious.

Hero worship aside, every great group chat requires great nicknames. She’d thought them out before creating the group chat. She named herself **_mrs robinson_ ** , a running joke that Tony had started - no surprise there - about her being a whopping seven months older than her boyfriend. Tony was **_pseudo dad_ ** , having been called those exact words by both Pepper and MJ at two separate occasions. Pepper was **_ceo of everything_ ** , because, _duh_ , she was. She settled on **_aunt superior_ ** for May, and after much contemplation, Ned ended up as **_hackerman_ **.

 

* * *

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _as you all may be aware of, peter is unable to manage his time and forgets how to human when he’s busy_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _that’s correct_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _pseudo dad, though?_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _it’s accurate_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _it’s not_

 

 **_hackerman:_ ** _it is_

 

 **_aunt superior:_ ** _It is_

 

 **_ceo of everything:_ ** _It really is, Tony._

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _she’s the ceo of everything, her word is law_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _can’t disagree with that_

 

* * *

 

“What’re you smiling at?” Peter asked when he lifted his nose from his physics book for the first time in 37 minutes, noticing the positively smug look on his girlfriend’s face.

“Nothing to worry your busy brain about,” she smirked, and looked up from her phone, poking his thigh with her foot from where she was sitting on his bed; him at his desk. “Don’t you dare,” she chuckled, sending him a glare when he grabbed her ankle. He’d been delighted to discover she was _really_ ticklish, proving it once again when MJ let out a very MJ-unlike shriek when tickled the sole of her foot.

“Are you being mean again, Peter?” May called out from the living room.

“No!”

“Yes!”

The two teens answered at the same time, May laughing at their antics even if she couldn’t see them. “Behave,” she scolded playfully.

“You heard her,” MJ said, raising an eyebrow.

“I did,” Peter laughed, shaking his head fondly before turning his attention back to his physics book, and MJ picked up her phone from the floor where she had involuntarily flung it during Peter’s cruel tickle attack.

 

* * *

 

 **_aunt superior:_ ** _Wise choice_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _yeah yeah_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _so the point of this group chat was what? watching peter on shift to make sure he doesn’t die?_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _basically_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _it’s saturday and all he’s done since nine (9) this morning is study. i have force fed him_

 

 **_aunt superior:_ ** _I can attest to that_

 

 **_hackerman:_ ** _me and mj suggest no spidermaning until finals are done_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _*mj and i_

 

 **_hackerman:_ ** _what is this, my english final?_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _wow. kids with common sense. after peter, i thought i’d never meet one again_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _appreciate the sentiment, iron dad_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _iron man*_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _no_

 

 **_ceo of everything:_ ** _I like her._

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _this is the greatest moment of my life_

 

 **_mrs robinson:_ ** _anyways, like we all know, peter is a literal child when it comes to eating and sleeping_

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _he is a child_

 

 **_ceo of everything:_ ** _Not the point._

 

 **_ceo of everything:_ ** _Also, you’re no better than him._

 

 **_pseudo dad:_ ** _touche, honey_

 

* * *

 

They came up with a routine. Whoever was with Peter had the responsibility of feeding him, forcing him on breaks and making sure he actually slept at night. And no patrolling. The group chat was mostly for reporting back and coming up with distractions to pull the stressed boy away from his books.

MJ was the one who spent the most time with him. She was studying too, but was much better at taking breaks and eating. And so Peter ate when she ate, and rested when she rested 

The night before their second to last final, MJ stayed over at Peter’s place. They went to bed at eleven, and Peter was a little too cooperative. She conveniently placed her head on his chest, one arm slung over his stomach, their legs tangled together.

“You know you’re gonna ace chemistry tomorrow, right? Don’t worry,” MJ spoke softly, moving her hand up to trace figures on his chest.

Peter hummed, placing a kiss to her hair. “So are you,” he said, “you’re a genius.” As he trailed his fingers up and down her back, he let out a long, content sigh. “Sorry I’ve been ignoring you. It’s just, uh, well you know how I get with tests and all that.”

“I know. It’s okay. I’ve actually had a good time being your babysitter the past week,” she teased. “Still love you, though.”

“Thank god, ‘cause I love you too,” Peter laughed. She tipped her head up to meet him in a short kiss, then settling back on his chest. He continued tracing his fingers up and down her back, bringing her closer and closer to a peaceful slumber.

After ten minutes or so, Peter was almost certain she was asleep.

Keyword: _almost._

“MJ?” he whispered to check, and got no reply. He got a little lost just staring at her. She was so pretty, even asleep with her mouth slightly open and her hair all over the place. It put a goofy smile on his face for a few seconds before he remembered why he was checking if she was asleep. “MJ,” he tried again. Still no response. He wanted to go out for a short patrol; something seemingly everyone had coordinately banned until finals were over.

As gently as he could possibly manage, he tried scooting his way out of bed, doing his best not to jostle her head. Five seconds in, though, he was interrupted.

MJ grabbed hold of his shirt. At first, he thought she did it in her sleep, and his heart almost melted. But no.

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it,” she mumbled tiredly into her chest, somehow managing to sound threatening despite looking so adorable. Peter did what was wise, having learned from Tony; he listened and did what she wanted him to do. Pepper and MJ were scarily similar, and they were both right 99 percent of the time. This was one of those many, many times. He was fully aware of the fact that he needed sleep, and was grateful to have someone like MJ make sure he got it, even though he might not always like it.

“Alright, alright,” Peter yielded, tightening his hold on her. Before closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Also, did you forget that Tony literally gets a notification on his phone if you go out after curfew?”

“...no.”

“You’re such a dork.”


End file.
